pathofexilefandomcom-20200213-history
Cold Snap
| icon=Cold_Snap_icon.jpg | description=Instantly strikes a target with cold damage and a slowing effect. | type=Skill gem | attribute=int }} Old Description With a mere snap of the fingers, a wielder of frost summons a razor-sharp bed of ice crystals beneath the feet of a target. Unlike a regular bolt of ice, which flies through the air and gives the target time to dodge, the effect of Cold Snap is instant and nearly unavoidable. This gives the caster a trade-off, sacrificing brute force for finesse and speed. While initial hits of Cold Snap cause little damage and reduced movement speed, higher levels of the spell hit much harder, and will freeze the target in place. A frozen target will be completely paralyzed, unable to attack or defend, and completely vulnerable to subsequent attack. Description Damage isn't everything. Weavers of Magic often find themselves facing a difficult dilemma in combat: fight or flight. When the latter option is decided, nothing does a better job of ensuring safety than Cold Snap. With a snap of the fingers, the caster summons a clump of freezing ice crystals from the ground. These frosty shards stab upward at the targeted location, impaling and freezing anything they strike. Though the damage from Cold Snap is low, it is a powerful when employed against other players in combat. Ice crystals protrude from the ground at target location. Monsters in this area take damage and become frozen. This spell can deliver Area of Effect cold damage to any place within line of sight. It has no maximum range. Progression }} |- ! 1 | 4 || 16 || 11 || 5-10 || 25% || 841 |- ! 2 | 6 || 20 || 12 || 8–12 || 26% || 3,099 |- ! 3 | 9 || 27 || 14 || 10-15 || 27% || 7,433 |- ! 4 | 12 || 33 || 15 || 13-19 || 28% || 15,249 |- ! 5 | 15 || 39 || 17 || 16-24 || 29% || 41,517 |- ! 6 | 19 || 48 || 18 || 21-32 || 30% || 81,983 |- ! 7 | 23 || 56 || 19 || 27-41 || 31% || 199,180 |- ! 8 | 28 || 67 || 21 || 37-56 || 32% || 604,431 |- ! 9 | 33 || 77 || 23 || 49-74 || 33% || 631,832 |- ! 10 | 39 || 90 || 25 || 29–44 || 34% || 959,669 |- ! 11 | || || || || 35% || |- ! 12 | 46 || 89 || 29 || 40–60 || 36% || 2,737,323 |- ! 13 | 49 || 95 || 30 || 45–68 || 37% || 3,289,072 |- ! 14 | 52 || 100 || 31 || 63–94 || 38% || 3,351,233 |- ! 15 | 54 || 104 || 32 || 68–102 || 39% || 9,936,192 |- ! 16 | 56 || 107 || 33 || 74–111 || 40% || 21,346,246 |- ! 17 | 57 || 109 || 33 || 77–115 || 41% || 50,693,883 |- ! 18 | || || || || 42% || |- ! 19 | || || || || 43% || |- ! 20 | || || || || 44% || |} Gem Quality Each percentage of quality adds +1% Increased chill duration; +0.5% Increased freeze duration. Category:Skill gems Category:Intelligence skills Category:Skills